Aragorn
|affiliation = |enemies = |height = 6'6"|hair_color = Brown|eye_color = Blue|appearances = The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King}} Aragorn is one of the nine (later eight) main protagonists and the tritagonist of the Lord of the Rings trilogy. While first appearing as Strider, he is in reality Aragorn, son of Arathorn and lost heir and true king of Gondor. While first appearing as Strider, he is in reality Aragorn, son of Arathorn and lost heir and true king of Gondor. He was also the foster son of Lord Elrond, foster brother of Elladon and Elrohir and husband of Arwen Evenstar, and the father of an unnamed son. Aragorn met with hobbits, Frodo, Sam, Meriadoc and Peregrin in the Inn of the prancing Pony in Bree. However, on their way to Rivendell, Frodo was stabbed by a Morgul blade and Aragorn hastened their journey. They substantially lost Frodo and Sam as they left to continue on the quest to save all of Middle-earth, lost Merry and Pippin from being captured by Orcs and Uruk-Hai and Boromir was killed. Aragorn and his two remaining company members went on a quest to save the younger hobbits from torture. The remaining members later were met by a white light, later turning out to be Gandalf, who woke from his death, returning more powerful than ever. They later were given a new task to accompany the newly appointed Gandalf the White to Rohan, which Aragorn later fought in the Battle of Helms Deep. On his way to his kingship, Aragorn later was given the sword of Elendil and called upon the army of the dead. After their final stand at the Black Gate, Aragorn was crowned king of Gondor and the united kingdom, also marrying Lady Arwen. He later lived a long life as the King after the long times of the War of the Ring. He is portrayed by Viggo Mortensen and a member of the [[Fellowship of the Ring (group)|'Fellowship of the Ring']]' and a member of the Ranger of the North.' Personality Aragorn is a considerate man who would always put the lives of others before him. Appearance Aragorn is at least taller than the men of the town Bree, at least being six foot six. He was one of the most attractive man in Middle-earth, but was more based on his personality than his appearance. Aragorn sports a short brown hair and beard and has blue eyes. He mostly wore armor due to all the battles he had been in. Early life Aragorn was born in TA 2914 to King Arathorn II and Queen Gilraen. For his own protection, after the death of his father, Gilraen took her son to Rivendell. He was renamed him Estel by Lord Elrond. He was later raised by both of them, and believed Elrond to be his father until he is told of his heritage. Aragorn later met Arwen and fell in love with her. He later came to know her, but Elrond said he could not love his daughter until he was king. Aragorn also took up the alias, Strider, and went with the Rangers of the North, following his father's footsteps. After a prince was sent by his father the Elven king, Aragorn met the prince and learned his name was Legolas. The two of them grew to be close. One day, Gandalf approached Aragorn and asked for his help looking for Gollum. Unfortunately, Gollum escaped from the Mirkwood dungeons. He was later tasked to go to Bree, the Prancing Pony, to wait for Frodo and his hobbit companions.Category:Male Characters Category:Fellowship of the Ring Members Category:Fellowship of the Ring characters Category:Humans Category:Men of Gondor Category:Dunedain Category:Rangers of the North Category:The Two Towers characters Category:Return of the King characters Category:Princes Category:Kings Category:Royalty Category:Rulers of Arnor Category:Rulers of Gondor